


Wild

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Super Saiyan Sex, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta sees something wild inside Goku and decides to give him what he craves. Graphic sex, violence and some BDSM themes. Kakavege Week Prompt #15: Uke Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you've come for / What is it you adore (won't you tell me?) / What would you cry for / Swallow your pride for? / What would you go wild for?  
> Poe - “Wild”

Vegeta’s eyes flickered open, staring into darkness as he felt movement in the room.

“I know you’re there.” He could hear a shuffle in between shallow breaths. “What do you want?” 

For a moment he could almost hear the other’s heartbeat, pounding away in his chest.

“I want to spar.” The voice was familiar--but not as he would have expected. A dark voice. Low and hungry. 

Vegeta sat up and threw back the blanket. “Damnit, Karakot. Do you have any idea what time it is? And you want to spar?” 

He switched the light on at the bedside table. Karakot hovered near the door. He looked unraveled. His hair stood askew as always, and he wore the same wrinkly gi as always… but his dark eyes betrayed an aggression that Vegeta had only seen in Karakot’s most hard-won battles. 

“Fight me, Vegeta.” Even his voice reflected the crazed furor inside of him. 

“Whatever is going on with you, Kakarot, I want no part of it. You need to get some sleep.” Yet Vegeta swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to face his rival. 

To his surprise, Karakot’s eyes lingered over his body, dwelling on Vegeta’s exposed chest and his boxers hanging loosely at his hips--all the while staring with that same intense and wild hunger. Vegeta felt the discomfort of exposure rising in him--and then Kakarot  _ licked his lips _ . 

Without a word Vegeta swung back his hand and slapped Kakarot against the cheek. 

The way Kakarot’s neck snapped to the side, revealing the tender skin of his neck stretched taut against the tendons and connecting to the fine, firm lines of his jaw, thrilled Vegeta for half a moment. Any other time, Kakarot would have reacted immediately, grabbing Vegeta’s wrist and throwing him sideways. It felt good to get the first hit in for once.  _ Maybe a spar wouldn’t be such a bad idea _ . His heartbeat quickened. 

Kakarot turned his face back, the hint of a playful smile washing over his features. But his voice remained low and dark when he spoke. “Hit me again, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta almost stammered in surprised. “I’ll do worse to you if you don’t leave now,” he spat. “I have no time for your bizarre fighting games. Go into the gravity room if you need a good workout.” Vegeta moved toward the door and began to turn the knob. “Get the hell out of my sleeping chamber.” 

“No.” Kakarot stepped forward, placing his foot between Vegeta’s. Deliberately, he wrapped a firm hand around Vegeta’s fist as he gripped the doorknob. 

The heat radiating off Kakarot’s skin was enough to make Vegeta dizzy, but only for a moment. He reeled backwards, tearing his hand away from his rival’s grip. The other hand pulled back and launched into a brutal punch directly into Kakarot’s gut. 

The taller Saiyan doubled over with a cough. Vegeta was about to send a kick up into his face when he instantly realized that Kakarot had no intention of fighting back. 

Vegeta scoffed in disgust and pushed Kakarot backward. He landed with a thud on his ass, still gripping his stomach. 

“You’re pathetic. Get up and fight me like a true Saiyan. What do you think you are doing?” 

As he spoke, he recognized something familiar in his rival: the yearning to have the shit beaten out of him. Whether for penitence or the simple craving to feel the rawness of pain and taste the copper of blood, Vegeta knew the sensation well, and he saw it burning in Kakarot’s eyes.  _ Well, I’d be happy to oblige then... _

“Get up.” Vegeta held out his hand and met Karakot’s gaze. Vegeta peered back for a moment, studying.

_ No sense in bothering to get dressed now.  _ “Take my goddamn hand and bring us somewhere we can spar.” 

He should have anticipated the smile that broke out on the younger Saiyan’s face. Kakarot took Vegeta’s hand, then touched two fingers to his forehead. 

In an instant Vegeta found himself in one of their favorite sparring spots. Already charred and broken, the area was isolated for miles. A full moon hovered in the sky dotted with scattered navy clouds. 

“I hope you enjoy this, Kakarot,” said Vegeta, cracking his knuckles. “I’m not going to take it easy on you.” 

Kakarot only smiled. The animalism in his eyes sent a delightful chill down Vegeta’s spine, and with that he launched into a brutal attack. 

Vegeta sometimes forgot how good it felt to let out his fury on someone who could take it without dying. And more and more he could sense how deeply Kakarot was  _ craving _ it. He landed punches and kicks that probably would have been blocked any other day. But Kakarot wanted a good beating--and Vegeta could relate to that, too. 

Not that Kakarot laid back and took the punches. No, he fought back just as hard as always, as though urging Vegeta to hurt him more and more and  _ more _ . Kakarot’s attacks felt to Vegeta like they were laced with some wild passion, the likes of which he had never seen in his rival. 

Finally, as the fight brought them hovering into the air, he said it: “Come on, Vegeta. Is that all you’ve got?” 

Vegeta wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. “Fuck you,” he said, and he ascended in a blaze of yellow flame. 

The extra power from ascending to Super Saiyan spurred Vegeta on even harder. He could tell that Kakarot was finally beginning to lose ground and tire. For a moment he wished that Kakarot would power up too--but at the same time, he felt so much more in  _ control _ . This fight was his to dictate, and he would win.

Vegeta got Kakarot into a headlock. He breathed heavily into his rival’s ear as Kakarot kicked his feet. His nails dug deep into Vegeta's arm, drawing blood. Suddenly Kakarot shifted upward, enough to throw Vegeta off balance and toss him forward. Vegeta went hurtling toward the ground, stopping himself mid air to turn back toward his enemy. 

He was greeted by the sight of Kakarot licking his fingers clean of Vegeta's own blood. 

Enraged, he flew in again, this time crashing Kakarot down into the dirt. Now he had the taller Saiyan pinned. Vegeta smirked as he sat atop his rival, holding his arms down on the ground above his head. Kakarot only peered up at him, ferocity glinting in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

“Had enough yet? Or are you finally going to ascend and actually put in some effort?”

Kakarot growled in frustration. The sound vibrated deep in his chest and stirred something equally primal in Vegeta's groin. He had never heard Kakarot utter such a sound, and for an instant he had to quell the temptation to flip him over and rip away his pants and…

“You're pretending to be helpless,” Vegeta finally managed to say, shaking the vision from his mind. 

And Kakarot even looked helpless. Like the fight had gone from him, like he was waiting for Vegeta's next move. It took all of Vegeta's effort to ignore the longing in the other man's eyes. It couldn't possibly mean what he was starting to think it meant.

He loosened his grip and shifted his weight and then he felt it: a firm pressure against his ass as he leaned back. Immediately he knew. With equal parts shock and lust he gave Kakarot a look of disdain and whipped a backhanded slap against his face. 

“What are you trying to pull here, Kakarot?” he demanded. The feeling of Kakarot's erection pushing hot and hard against his backside was about to send him into a frenzy. 

Kakarot's face whipped to the side, and he moaned. Vegeta had never heard that sound, either, but he knew it was not a moan of pain. Kakarot's hands dug into Vegeta's thighs. 

Slowly he turned his face back toward the man on top of him. Vegeta watched the moonlight shimmer over his face. “Again.” His voice came out as a dry whisper, bordering on a whimper.

Vegeta stared down. Kakarot was submitting to him. Was it a trick? 

So he slapped him again, harder this time. Kakarot uttered a strangled cry and arched his back. 

No. It was not a trick. Vegeta could practically smell the younger man's lust--even aside from being able to feel it jutting up against him. 

“Please…” Kakarot muttered.

Vegeta smirked. “If we go down this road, Kakarot, then things may never be the same.” It was difficult to risk denying himself right now, with his rival writhing underneath him. He looked so tantalizing, the way his jaw arched up to expose the smooth skin of his neck, the way his clavicle dipped toward his tightly muscled shoulders and chest. Underneath Vegeta's weight, Kakarot felt solid and thick yet utterly pliable, as though every inch of his skin would react to the smallest touch. Vegeta wanted to peel apart his clothing and taste him from top to bottom.

But at the same time, Vegeta knew what Kakarot wanted, and it wasn't tenderness.

“Vegeta…” Kakarot trailed off. His hair spread out in the dirt, matted with blood, and his lips were flushed and red. 

In answer, Vegeta leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along the irresistible line of Kakarot's jaw. The younger Saiyan shuddered.

Tasting and wondering, Vegeta trailed small bites over Kakarot's jaw and chin. His heart beat quick, and he smiled as Kakarot let out a furious and frustrated growl. With that as his warning, the larger Saiyan grabbed Vegeta and flung him to the side. Vegeta had been prepared; he landed neatly and stood up, watching as his enemy glared at him.

“Don't fuck with me, Vegeta,” he snarled, sitting up. 

Vegeta put his foot on Kakarot's chest and gave him a powerful shove back into the dirt. 

Again Kakarot growled. This time he jumped up. Vegeta, still ascended, punched him hard. He fell to the ground but rose up again, even more wild than before. They locked hands until Vegeta finally gave, just a little bit, just enough for Kakarot to push him an inch.

“Vegeta, I know you can do better than that!” Kakarot's frustration glinted in his eyes. “ _ Fight me _ !” 

“I'm not going to fight you.”

Incredulity marred the younger man's face as he let go of Vegeta's grip, just as helpless as before. The need in his eyes bordered on pitiful.

“You don't want me to fight you,” Vegeta went on, his voice low and deep. “You want me to fuck you. Don't you, Kakarot?”

The taller Saiyan’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second as the realization came over him.  _ Leave it to Kakarot to be totally clueless.  _

With that, Vegeta overpowered his rival, turning the tables so that Kakarot lay facedown in the dirt. Vegeta sat on top of him and yanked his hair. “Say it. Tell me what you want,” Vegeta growled against his ear, biting at the lobe.

Kakarot squirmed and cried out. Vegeta was done testing his rival. The younger man had made himself utterly vulnerable, had shown his need; it was time to give him what he craved.

“Please!” Kakarot choked. 

“Please what?” Vegeta yanked harder on Kakarot's hair. Below, the younger Saiyan groaned.

“Vegeta…”

“Fine. If you won’t tell me then I’ll beat it out of you.” 

Vegeta turned his other hand back and landed a vicious slap against Kakarot's ass. The crack rang out, loud and crisp, immediately followed by another delicious choking gasp from below.

Vegeta massaged the spot he had just slapped, then squeezed hard. A muffled groan came from his rival. With a swift tug, he pulled down the back of Kakarot's pants, exposing his firm ass to the night air.

“Veg-!” Kakarot wriggled underneath him as he began to run his hand over the rounded cheeks. 

He gave another hard slap, then another. He had let go of the mop of hair and now Kakarot buried his face in his arms. 

“You're lucky I know what you need, Kakarot.” Another hard slap. Kakarot's body jerked underneath him. “I always pegged you as the kind of guy who got off on pain, but I didn't think you'd come running to me for it. “

Kakarot said nothing. Another slap rang out into the air. 

Between slaps, Vegeta pushed his fingers between Kakarot's cheeks. He circled the hole inside with a fingertip and enjoyed the sound of Kakarot murmuring below him. Finally he plied against the hole until the tip of his finger was inside.

Kakarot choked something out and squirmed against him. 

Vegeta pulled his finger away and stood. “I knew you couldn't handle it.”

With that Kakarot growled again, baring his teeth as he rolled over. Vegeta's eyes trailed to the bulge in his rival's pants. 

“Take your clothes off,” Vegeta demanded. Somehow he had never imagined that Kakarot could look so beautiful as he did now, naked and wanting with legs spread and an expression of desperation twisting his uniquely Saiyan features. Vegeta let his gaze linger on the swollen cock standing straight between Kakarot’s legs. 

His own begged for attention, and he knew with just his boxer shorts on that Kakarot could see it all. Deliberately he pulled the waistband down and let his erection spring free. Kakarot licked his lips, staring unabashedly. 

Smirking with lustful eyes, Vegeta grabbed his own dick and stroked. Kakarot sat up, fully immersed in the display.

“Open your mouth.” Roughly Vegeta shoved his thumb between Kakarot's lips, pulling his jaw open so that he could stuff his dick inside. The soft moan that escaped Kakarot's mouth, muffled by cock, sent a shiver up Vegeta's back. In ecstasy he tilted his head and closed his eyes. “Fuck, Kakarot,” he muttered. He hadn't expected the innocent little savior of the earth to have any cocksucking skills whatsoever. The tall Saiyan, kneeling now, wrapped his long fingers around Vegeta and pumped in concert with his mouth, building a luxurious suction that sent Vegeta reeling. 

Finally he dug his hands into the spikes of hair bobbing below and yanked back. Kakarot let out an indignant cry, and Vegeta slapped him again. He received a growl in response. 

“Shut up and lay down on your back.” Once Kakarot got into place, Vegeta again shoved a finger into the taller man's mouth, letting him suck and lubricate while enjoying the sight of Kakarot taking his commands.

Vegeta propped up Kakarot's long, muscular legs, grabbing him with rough hands as he positioned the limbs into place. With the tall Saiyan’s hips in the air, Vegeta took his moistened finger and stroked it against Kakarot's hole. 

Now he could watch his rival's face, reddened and sweating. Kakarot’s tongue licked around his lips and he shut his eyes. A wandering hand moved down to touch his own aching dick, but Vegeta slapped it away. 

“You're in trouble now,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. He plunged the finger into Kakarot's tight entrance, passing the barrier and burying it inside. 

“Fuck!” Kakarot uttered, biting his lip. 

Vegeta let out a small chuckle. “This is nothing. I hope you realize that.” He slowly drew the finger in and out, watching as Kakarot arched his back and let out soft, breathy moans. 

Vegeta took some time getting Kakarot relaxed with that finger and another, relishing in the way the universe's most powerful being writhed and groaned beneath him, the way he bit his lip and took in hisses of breath when Vegeta hit the most sensitive of nerves, the way he shuddered and clenched his fists as though even in his wild stupor he was still trying to maintain some semblance of control.

That wouldn't last long. It was Vegeta's goal to unravel Kakarot from top to bottom. 

He could sense Kakarot's frustration had returned. “Vegeta, I…”

“What is it? Spit it out.”

“I need you to fuck me!” The words sputtered out in a high pitched cry and tugged at the rising need Vegeta had deep in his gut. To hear the words almost drove him over the edge. 

He took a breath and a pause, then gave a reassuring stroke to the insides of Kakarot's thighs. He spat into his hand and massaged the lubricant over his aching dick. Kakarot watched through heavy eyelids, his mouth slack. 

Vegeta had remained Super Saiyan the entire time, but now he raised his ki again and lined himself up with Kakarot's opening. He eased himself in, not making any effort to be gentle. He had never fucked anyone while Super Saiyan before, but the fact that he knew Kakarot could take it only made it more exciting. Kakarot clenched his teeth and groaned against the pain of being stretched.

“Mmf... “ Kakarot’s body was on fire, and Vegeta relished the heat radiating off of him in the cool night. 

“What did I tell you?” asked Vegeta as Kakarot tossed his head and whimpered. “Just remember how much you needed this.” Vegeta finished the final couple inches until he was fully immersed in the Saiyan below.

He took a moment to enjoy the sensation and the sight of his cock deep inside of his rival, then he leaned over as though to kiss him. Instead he bit hard at his lip and wrapped his hand around Kakarot's throat, squeezing just hard enough to be threatening. Kakarot tossed his head back and dug his fingertips into Vegeta's flesh. “‘Geta…” 

He ignored the use of the nickname and began to thrust, steady and firm. Kakarot seemed unable to open his eyes or even make a sound; a wordless cry showed on his face as he took every inch. Kakarot's tightness enveloped Vegeta and he slowed his pace, savoring. He dipped his head down and bit Kakarot on the shoulder. Kakarot yelled out and Vegeta tasted sweet blood on his tongue. He teased the taller man's nipples, squeezing and biting, then finally scratched his fingernails down Kakarot's abs and for the first time took hold of his cock. 

The heat and weight of it in his hand made Vegeta crave it. All along this had all been for Kakarot, but now he realized how long he had been waiting to touch and taste him. Vegeta ran a fingertip along the underside and collected the precum at the tip, massaging it into the head and the pulled back foreskin. Then in earnest he wrapped his hand around Kakarot and began a steady rhythm. As Vegeta stroked, he watched Kakarot watching him, increasingly loud moans emitting from between his swollen lips. Vegeta rammed him harder, then pushed his hips upward and slapped his ass. Kakarot yelled out and arched his back, hands reaching for Vegeta's shoulders. 

Vegeta leaned forward again, his hands now gripping the meat of Kakarot’s ass, placing an ear next to his mouth to listen to the beautiful moans he called out into the open night. “You sound amazing, Kakarot,” Vegeta whispered. He ran his tongue over that smooth jawline once again as Kakarot's hands clawed viciously at his back. The pain of tearing skin only heightened Vegeta's lust. 

He could sense Kakarot's need for more as well. He leaned back and slapped him in the face twice, all the while maintaining his rhythm. He knew that neither of them would last much longer. 

“Ahh, ‘Geta,” Kakarot called, reeling from the slaps.

“Can't take much more, can you?” 

“Mmm, please...I need you to…”

“To what? You're a dirty slut, Kakarot. You love my dick inside you.”

Kakarot's brows furrowed as he fought against his growing need to finish. “Yes, Vegeta…”

“Yes what?” Vegeta was just as close to bursting. His rhythm grew faster as he watched Kakarot losing all control. “You couldn't wait to get on your back and get fucked, could you?”

“Please, Vegeta… I love the way you fuck me! Please let me come!” 

Vegeta was ready. “Come for me, Kakarot,” he demanded. “Let me see you.”

Kakarot reached down to stroke his swollen cock, and Vegeta pounded him harder. 

“Yes… ahh, Vegeta!” Kakarot's final cry sounded in the night. Vegeta watched as his whole body tightened, thighs quivering, his free hand clawing at the dirt. His cock pulsated, leaving a long, sticky trail of cum striped across his abs. Kakarot’s head tilted back, his cry still on his lips as he grimaced at the overwhelming power of his release.

At the sight of it Vegeta felt his balls clench. “Fuck!” He came even harder, burying himself deep as he pumped into Kakarot, throbs of pleasure peaking through his body. His fingers dug into Kakarot’s pale flesh and his toes curled helplessly in the throes of his release. As he powered down his body twitched and he panted to catch his breath. The cool night air stilled the sweat seeping from every pore. 

He had almost forgotten Kakarot was there until the other Saiyan uttered a sigh. “Wow.” Vegeta looked up. Kakarot had propped himself up on his elbows, looking bashful with a crooked smile over his lips. 

“Yeah.” Vegeta had to peel his eyes away from Kakarot’s pecs and stupid grin. He pulled out and flopped over onto the ground to stare up at the moon. 

“I feel so much better now! I think that was our best sparring session yet.” Kakarot lay down beside him, arms crossed under his head. 

Vegeta gave him a side-eye, wondering if he was serious. 

“We’ll have to do it again sometime.” 

Now Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  _ Just go along with it _ . “Fine. But I’m not sure you can handle it.” 

Kakarot just laughed, back to his usual self. Vegeta wondered what had driven him to the state that brought them here. Whatever it was, Vegeta found himself looking forward to the next time it came up. 


End file.
